Sparks
by Secret Mayhem
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus survive the final battle and escape to the United States. When they meet Kimberly, a girl with a spark of magic, the take her with them. But there's a manhunt for Bellatrix and Rodolphus and Kimberly must defend what is hers.
1. It's Too Easy To Say Life's Too Hard

**First chapter of Sparks!**

**Aren't you excited?**

**I'm excited!**

**Enjoy!**

**Remember, Reviews make the world go round, just like waffles and kittens:)**

* * *

><p>Kimberly crouched by a bookshelf. There had been two loud cracks. Now she heard steps coming down the stairs. She held her breath as a couple came into the room. The woman walked in first, a scarlet red cloak fluttering behind her, while wearing a black corset which was the top for a black dress. Her dark brown hair was curly and long, and her skin was a milky white. The man was tall and muscular. His black hair was curly and his skin was also a pale white, and he was wearing a dark blue cloak.<p>

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked slowly standing up.

The woman was holding a stick pointing at Kimberly, her brown eyes gleaming with madness. Kimberly narrowed her brown eyes. "CRUCIO!" The woman yelled brandishing her stick, and Kimberly was flung in the air, pinpricks of light flooding her vision. She screamed as more pain then she felt before flooded her senses.

"Bellatrix, stop!" The man yelled. The pain stopped and Kimberly fell to the floor. Kimberly whimpered and brought her knees to her chest. Her own dark hair shielded her face from the two people, and her dark eyes burned with rage. Her skin was as pale as the woman's.

"What?" The woman, Bellatrix, snapped.

"She looks like you." He said studying the girl.

"A muggle girl?" Kimberly lifted her head slightly, setting her chin on her knees. "I see it." The woman gasped. "She's magical. What's your name?" The woman crouched down. Kimberly snarled, baring her teeth.

"Kimberly." The woman grinned at her Kimberly's feral snarl. The woman stepped forwards carefully.

"Would you like to run away?" Bellatrix smiled. Kimberly had always dreamed of running away, and now was her chance.

"Why would I run away with you two?" She asked glaring at her.

"Have you ever dreamed of magic?" The man asked. "The ability to do anything, with the right motion and properly pronounced words?" Kimberly nodded.

"You can do that. We can teach you. Your power's been manifesting through your whole life." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm Rodolphus Lestrange." The man said.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange." The woman added. "So, Kimberly, will you come with us? We can teach you everything we know."

"I will. I'll need to grab some stuff though."

"Bellatrix will go with you." Rodolphus said.

Kimberly stalked away, going down the stairs into the basement, where her room was. She grabbed a duffel bag, and walked to her dresser pulling out clothes and shoving them in. She turned to see Bellatrix standing at her nightstand, where she kept all her pictures. She was holding one of Kimberly, her sister, Sierra, and her brother Mason, posing together at the beach.

"That's my favorite picture." Kimberly said from across the room.

"Where is everyone?" Bellatrix asked putting it down.

"My mom's at a dinner with my dad, Mason's in the army, and Sierra's at cheer camp all summer." Kimberly pushed open her locket. There was one of Mason in his army fatigues, and one of Sierra smiling, twenty feet in the air.

"How old are they?" Bellatrix turned towards Kimberly, who was walking out the door.

"Mason just turned twenty-one, and Sierra is fifteen."

"How old are you?"

"I'm going to turn fourteen on the Fifth of May."

"That's when I gave birth. But she died." Bellatrix murmured softly.

"I'm sorry." Kimberly whispered. They went up the steps, and found Rodolphus standing in the doorway.

"I found out where we can get her a wand." Rodolphus said. "It's a wizard shopping center." He said pulling out ten gold coins and handing them to Kimberly. "These are galleons, and they should cover for your wand. We'll take you there, but we can't go in. You just tell the wandmaker you need to find a wand." Kimberly nodded.

"Take my hand." Bellatrix said.

"Why?"

"So we can apparate there. Appartion is a form of travel." Kimberly lightly took Bellatrix's hand, and they turned on the spot. They stopped in front of a shopping center. Bellatrix turned her cloak's hood up, as did Rodolphus. Bellatrix pointed to the wand sign. Kimberly walked forwards, her dark hair fluttering, as the Las Vegas wind pushed red dirt around. She put the galleon's in her hoodie's pocket. She opened the door, and stepped in as a bell rang.

"Hello! Are you here for a wand?" He said waving a wand around the air. A tape measure came out and started measuring Kimberly. "It came back towards him, and he read the measurements.

"Ahh… I see." He said. "We have three choices of wands for you, but the wand chooses the master. The first, Oak, fifteen inches, unicorn tail hair core." He placed it in her hand, and it twitched, and boxes fell to the floor.

"No, not that one. Okay the second one, Blackthorn, ten inches, peacock feather inside, but I have a feeling it won't work, but it was my last choice." There was a boom the second the wand was placed in Kimberly's hand.

"Of course, he wandmaker is always right about his wands. Willow, dragon heartstring core, fourteen inches." The wand was placed in Kimberly's hand, and it emitted sparks, and became warm to Kimberly's touch.

"Ahah! This is your wand! It will be five galleons." She handed him five galleons, and then picked up her wand and stepped out. Bellatrix was waiting at the door.

"Crazy American wand makers. Who tries peacock feathers? What kind of wand did you get?" She asked. "Rodolphus is down the street buying some books, and some food."

"Willow, dragon heart string, fourteen inches." Kimberly said holding out the wand. Bellatrix picked it up, with a great smile.

"Mine has a dragon heart string core, and Rodolphus's is willow as well." She gave Kayla back the wand. "It's a pretty wand." Kimberly looked at it. It was straight as an arrow, smooth as glass, and it was a dark gray.

Rodolphus had come back holding a few books. "Got your wand? Good. Alright we have to get out of here, the shopkeeper was giving me strange looks." Rodolphus offered Bellatrix his hand, and Bellatrix offered Kimberly her hand. The three of them turned on the spot, and they were gone with a crack.

The shopkeeper turned to his fireplace. Throwing some floo powder in, he stuck his head in and called "Ministry Of Magic, Britain, Head Auror's office!" He saw the head Auror's office, and the head auror was sitting at his desk."Sir, I have sighted Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. They have a muggle girl with her. They just bought her a wand and then they disapparated."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo?<strong>

**How do you like it?**

**I'm going to try and publish the next chapter tonight. I want to finish it soon because school starts up next week.**

**And that means I won't be writing as much. I know. I'm sad too. I'd rather write.**

**So with school that means maybe one update a week?**

**Please don't hate. I have two AP classes. (This means I am going to die)**

**Review please?**


	2. Everybody Has Their Battle Scars

**Hello Readers! Sort of long chapter ahead, but ARE YOU READY?  
><strong>

**It's me here! I'm so sorry I didn't post like I promised, but I get easily distracted.**

**Anyways. I don't really like this chapter!**

**Reviewers:**

**Shana:**

**Thank you! Yes, classes are painful!**

**Samantha Eleanor Lestrange:**

**Thanks! I didn't really think people would like it. I did update but not so soon! Haha, but watch out for the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Reviews make the world go round! As do waffles and the occasional soft kitten or puppy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kimberly woke up in the motel room in Atlanta. She sat up. It was really quiet.<p>

"Bellatrix?" She hissed. "Rodolphus?" She grabbed her wand off of the nightstand. A note was pasted to the lamp.

_Guess what day it is? It's your fifteenth birthday! (It's May sixth) Happy birthday! Rod and I are out, so sit tight till we get back. Send a patronus if you are in trouble._

_ -Bella_

Kimberly smiled. Bellatrix had remembered her birthday. Her own parents had probably forgotten, but two people she had met three days ago hadn't. She rolled out of bed, and took a shower, getting dressed. Checking the clock on the nightstand, it read, _10:06_. Kimberly made the bed then sat on it leaning against the headboard. She went through her bag, and her hand grazed something boxed shaped. _To Kimberly. Love Matt. Don't open till your fourteenth birthday._ Kimberly must have put it in there to stop herself from wanting to open it. She set it on the desk and grabbed some hotel stationary, really wanting to write a letter to Matt, her brother.

_Matt,_

_I miss you much. I got your birthday present. I'm opening it tonight. I worry for you. If only there was no war, you could be home with me. I love you. _

_-Kimberly_

The door unlocked and Kayla stood up silently, pointing her wand. The defenses kicked in, a shifting ghost like form popped up asking them the question, "Who goes there? **DO NOT LIE TO ME.**" The person in the door calmly stated. "It is I, Rodolphus Lestrange, husband to Bellatrix Lestrange, from the Slytherin house. I come in peace." The form burst into dust as Bellatrix and Rodolphus entered.

"Happy Birthday!" Bellatrix said, plopping down on the bed next to Kimberly.

"Thanks." Kimberly smiled.

"What's that?" Rodolphus said pointing at the wrapped gift on the desk.

"I found it in my bag. I must have put it in there when it arrived. It's from my older brother." Kimberly said.

"Speaking of presents-" Bellatrix started.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything, you know that right?" Kimberly said, worried.

"Too late." Bellatrix smiled. She pulled out a small box handing it to Kimberly. "This is my present to you."

Kimberly opened the box. It was a silver chain that had a skull with onyx for eyes, and a snake coming out of it's mouth. She had seen the design on Rodolphus and Bellatrix's arms.

"It's a necklace, but it will help you find us again, if we get separated and vice versa." Bellatrix said smugly. Kimberly hadn't had something like this before. What jewelry she had was what Sierra or her mom didn't want, and had handed down to her.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you." Kimberly smiled brightly, clipping it around her neck. Rodolphus was holding a long object wrapped in paper. He handed it to Kimberly. She opened it, and a broom was in her hands. The words _Firebolt 2_ was written in a fancy scrawl across the side of it.

"It's a racing broom. We're going to teach you to ride a broom today!" Kimberly grinned.

"I can fly too?" Rodolphus nodded.

"Bellatrix and I used to be on our Quidditch team at Hogwarts, the British school for magic. I was a chaser, and I scored points with the Quaffle. Bellatrix was the seeker, and she searched for the golden snitch, which flies around the pitch, and if it's caught the team that catches it gets one hundred and fifty points, and the game ends." Kimberly was excited. "You still have the present from your brother left." Rodolphus pointed out handing the small wrapped box to her. She unwrapped it finding a small wooden box. Inside was a charm bracelet, a belt and a necklace with a vial attached to it. There was a letter tucked in. She grabbed the letter pulling it open.

_Kimberly,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope your fourteenth is the best one yet. There's a belt, a necklace, and a charm bracelet. There's a story behind each one._

_ The Belt,_

_I found the belt in a bazaar. I thought it was perfect for you. The shopkeeper said that it was lucky. I thought you might find the design on it interesting._

_ The Necklace,_

_I found the Necklace in the same bazaar. It's a leather necklace, but it's beaded with green and silver. The shopkeeper said that it was to keep the wearer safe, and I thought you would need it. The vial is sand I've collected from my tour, and it's multicolored. I also shredded some metal and put the flakes it. _

_ The Charm Bracelet,_

_I found the bracelet last year, and I've been adding charms to it. There's a raven, because it reminds me of you, a firework, because you're the one who stands out to me, a four leaf clover, because you need all the luck you can get, and a celtic design, that symbolizes family. _

_ I'll be home in time for Christmas, and I may have some new charms for you. I love you._

_-Matt_

Kimberly smiled, and pulled out the three items. She pulled out the belt, admiring the design. It was an interlocking pattern, with little loops sticking out on the left side. She laced it through her belt loops, then stuck her wand through the little loops, and it fit perfectly. She pulled out the necklace. There was normal sand, pink sand, white sand, black sand, brown sand, and scarlet red sand. She ran her finger across the green and silver beads before setting it back in the box, deeming it _too fragile_. She pulled out the charm bracelet. She grinned admiring the charms, and clasping it on.

"Ready to fly?" Bellatrix asked, sliding off of the bed.

"Definitely!" Kimberly said.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHH. Next chapter tommorow?<strong>

**How will Kimberly's flying go? Will she be a pro like her parent's or will she drop to the ground?**

**And what about the guy from the chapter before? Will he make another appearance?**

**Again, reviews make the world go round!**


End file.
